


Bullshit

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Bottom Louis, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the infamous "Bullshit" tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullshit

Louis sat there shaking his head at all the responses he had received. He knew he’d be getting hate for his most recent tweet, which wasn’t even orchestrated by him. Louis would never say that about his relationship with Harry but, as usual, he was forced to.

“Hello?” he chimed answering the phone.

“Hello Louis, so we need you to do something. The Larry rumors and things alike are getting out of hand, again, so we need you to clarify there is nothing happening.” The nameless face of management spoke into the phone. Sounding like he’d much prefer to be doing something else.

“Like what?” Louis replied, praying that he wouldn’t have to do something potentially harmful. His prayers went unanswered.

“State on your twitter to that person who spoke to you that Larry is bullshit.”

“But I…” Louis was taken aback at how harsh and unemotional this person was speaking to him. Management knew Lou and Harry were together and no one gave a fuck about it. They just didn’t give a fuck that every time Harry or Louis had to deny themselves it tore both boys down inside until they’d be lying in bed that night promising each other their love was real and nothing would keep them apart. That one day they would walk out holding hands and finally confess that they’ve been together since the early days of X Factor. 

“I can’t hurt Harry like that.” He was almost in tears at this point just thinking about how his boyfriend would react. Already there was a storm of responses all calling him an asshole and a horrible person. And on Harry’s twitter there was nothing but loving supporting responses per usual. Louis was the whipping boy of Modest and he did it with a smile on his face. He did it for Harry. He did it to protect the only man he ever loved from having to go through what he himself had to. The hate, the mocking and the absolutely disgusting things he’d hear from these “fans” of his. He’d do it for Harry.

“We don’t care if you hurt him or not. That’s none of our concern. Our concern is keeping up your image so you sell records so we can all get that paycheck in the end. Do you understand?” The nameless man asked with so much frost in his voice Louis’ blood dropped a few degrees.

“Yes.” He replied a soft broken whisper. Then the line went dead.

Louis typed out the tweet to the user and stared at it. BULLSHIT was just staring him back in the face. And it hurt. He was calling everything Harry and he had a farce; that it was nothing more than two guys who got along really well. But it was so much more than that. They were best friends, confidants, lovers. The amount of love and understanding and care that they shared between each other was almost suffocating as made clear by the other boys of the band. Sometimes they’d hear a random outburst of “God you two are so sweet it’s giving me a toothache” or “So when are wedding bells ringing?” from either Zayn, Liam or Niall.

But Louis had to resign himself to take the brunt of anything that was thrust in front of them in order to protect Harry and he’d do it no matter what. So he had regretfully pressed enter and there it was for the world to see. He knew a storm was coming from the onslaught of fans and supporters that would read it and absolutely freak the fuck out; because that’s what the fandom did. He wasn’t ready for Hurricane Styles to burst through the door a few moments later.

The door to their flat slammed open so hard a dent was left in the wall behind it and Harry was livid. His usual plump lips pressed into a thin line and the eyes that were normally filled with care and kindness were cold, hard and unrecognizable. Louis jumped at the very loud sound that now echoed through their spacious shared apartment and he turned his head to see Harry walking down the hall with fire coursing through his entire body. Harry didn’t even stop moving as he took one look at Louis and his eyes narrowed into evil slits that made Louis shiver under their hardened gaze. And he kept walking making his way towards the bedroom. As the bedroom door slammed closed Louis set his laptop off to the side to cautiously walk towards their room to hear rustling and soft curses under his breath.

He knew Harry was mad and knew that he would be. But all Louis had to do was explain and kiss Harry saying that management made him do it, because they did, and then probably have a round of slightly angry sex and everything would be right as rain. Louis wasn’t expecting the sight he stumbled upon while slowly opening the door. Harry stood in front of the bed frantically throwing clothes into his designer suitcase. Fear struck Louis like a ton of bricks and he burst through the remaining way to the bed and asked in a slightly panicked voice “What are you doing?!”

“I’m leaving.” Harry’s voice was devoid of emotion. Dead and lifeless. And ever so cold.

“What? Why Hazza?” 

“You know why Boobear.” He responded tossing socks into the large case, the snide tone used at the pet name was dripping with contempt. 

“Hazza you know I-“Louis tried to explain to Harry as the younger boy didn’t stop moving, never once looking at up him.

“NO! DON’T YOU CALL ME THAT!” Harry hollered towards his boyfriend zipping close the case. “You don’t get to call me that after what you did.” His voice had come back to that emotionless plain of existence. Louis didn’t know which was worse, hearing Harry so angry with him that he shouted or his voice so devoid of emotion he was a stranger.

“They told me to do it! You know I wouldn’t do something like that to us! NOT TO YOU! EVER!” He pleaded and his voice raised a few octaves as his boyfriend stalked past him hitting his legs with the suitcase. Louis didn’t know if it was intentional or not but let it go because more pressing matters were happening around him. Harry was leaving.

“I don’t care anymore. I’m done with this.” Harry spoke to no one in particular hastily making his way towards the front door. Louis grabbed his arm and Harry stiffened under the vice like grip of Louis; bad sign. “Please don’t leave, I know you’re angry but I did it to protect us. You know I have to do what they say.” Tears were welling up in Lou’s eyes and he didn’t fight them as one then two rolled down his soft cheeks.

Harry’s look only faulted a moment but then the steely glance came back stronger as he peeled Louis’ still grasping hand off his arm. “I’m going to Liam’s. Goodbye Lou.” And made his way to open the door. Quickly exiting he only heard Louis shout “BUT I LOVE YOU!” and that was the last thing he heard before having to still himself and make his breathing somewhat normal. And then he ran; suitcase bouncing awkwardly against his body towards the elevator that would take him down to his car. He needed to get out of there and fast.

Back in the apartment Louis just stared at the door, waiting for Harry to waltz back in and say he understood and he was sorry for overreacting and just kiss Louis into oblivion. But it didn’t happen. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, the tears running down his face as broken sobs racked his body and hands gripped the edge of the smooth marble counter. Harry had left and Louis could only do one thing. He reached towards the high cabinet above the fridge and pulled out the large bottle of vodka and positioned himself on the couch. Louis was a bit of a masochist because he would take a swig straight from the bottle going through his mentions on twitter. Anytime there was a hateful message, of which there were plenty, he’d put the bottle to his lips and let the burning liquid scorch his insides. Before not even an hour the entire bottle was gone and Louis was ridiculously drunk off his ass. And the tears never subsided, some messages were so hard to read for one he was seeing triple and the amount he was crying made it difficult to see the text on the screen.

Three or more hours had passed and with the liquid courage coursing through his veins Louis got the nerve to call his boyfriend, planning on pleading and begging him to come back home. He pulled out his phone closing one eye to find that familiar number and pressed call. 

Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. So he tried again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Still no answer. Maybe the third time is the charm.

Ring. Hi you’ve reached Harry; I can’t get to the phone so leave a message. 

Harry turned his phone off. Louis looked at the screen not believing that his Hazza would turn off his phone; especially towards him. Hearing that happy normal voice of his message made Louis burst into another fit of tears yelling at the phone in his trembling hands as if Harry could actually hear him. So he decided to call Liam and maybe speak to him that way. Liam would let this happen because well, it was Liam.

Liam answered on the second ring to the much relief of a hysterical Louis. “Hey mate, what’s up?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis slurred into the phone, choking back the sobs that were threatening to break free yet again.

“I don’t know where he is, shouldn’t he be with you? Louis, are you drunk?” Liam asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes I am, we got into a fight about the twitter shit and he left. He said he was going over to your place.”

“Ah I see, yeah I saw that whole thing. Lou I know you didn’t do that on your own. But um, he’s not here. I haven’t even spoken to him since yesterday. OW!” Liam yelped through the line.

“He isn’t, then where…Liam what are you doing?” 

“Nothing, Zayn’s biting me for some reason I don’t know!” he hollered at his band mate who giggled quite loudly on the other end of the line. “HEY LOU!” Zayn shouted through the speaker.

“Um hi Zayn? So neither of you know where he is then?” True fear and panic lacing through his vocal chords. Harry was somewhere and he didn’t know where. Harry wasn’t one to get into trouble but when he was angry or hurt somehow trouble always found him.

There was a slight rustling on the line and Zayn’s thick accent pushed through the phone “Hey mate, nah we don’t know where he is. You should try Niall, he might know.”

“Yeah good idea, I’ll call him. Why are you biting Liam?” He asked with a slight chuckle.

“Cause he tastes so good. COME HERE BIG BOY!” He heard Zayn shout and the distinct clatter of the phone being dropped and all Louis heard was Liam trying to fight off his cannibalistic friend with a few shouts of “STOP IT!” and “This is not what I signed up for!”

All remembrance of their conversation gone as Louis hung up the phone. Louis looked through his phone once more, finally sobering up a little bit and found the number of his favorite Irish man.

It rang four times before a groggy voice crackled through. “Ello?”

“Nialler, it’s Lou. Have you seen Harry? He stormed out of here a few hours ago and no one’s seen him and his phone’s off.” Louis asked, hoping that the blonde would have some idea of his whereabouts.

“Nah man, I haven’t heard from him. What happened?” His voice becoming a bit more awake at Louis’ tone of fear. “Well you saw the twitter crap and he got mad and I knew he would but he just said he was done with this and left. He said he was going to Liam’s but I just called him and he isn’t there!” Louis shouted through the receiver.

“Shh it’s alright mate, calm down. You know how he is. He’ll be back in a few hours, just let him blow off some steam and everything will be fine.” Then a not so far off voice came through Louis’ end of the phone. “Baby, who is it?” 

“It’s just Louis, go back to bed love.” Niall had turned the phone slightly away from his mouth to speak to this stranger with an oddly familiar voice.

“Niall…are you in bed with someone?” He asked incredulously.

“Don’t worry about it; just listen to what I said. He’ll be back so calm down. But I’m exhausted so I’ll talk to you later okay?” 

“Yeah alright, thanks Ni.” And the phone went dead with a soft click. His friend was acting weird but he’d worry about that later. He was enraptured with Harry’s location and what the hell he was doing alone. Dragging himself to their shared bed because exhaustion and being drunk had finally caught up with him, he climbed into the bed on his side putting out his arm to touch the cold sheets beside him. Harry was supposed to be there; warm and comforting and everything that was just his Harry. But he wasn’t and the tears began again while Louis pulled Harry’s pillow to his face to breathe deeply in the scent of the man he loved. The man he had inadvertently hurt. The man he didn’t know where he was.

~*~

Harry sat in the swanky nightclub sipping on his sixth drink by this time just mulling everything that had gone down. He knew Louis didn’t do it on purpose and he knew that Louis loved him; didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. He tried to wrap his mind around why they would tell Louis to do it. The two boys hadn’t been overly affectionate lately; no crazy rumors had been circulating which came as a bit of a surprise to both of them. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Harry felt guilty for leaving Louis like that and the biggest part of it was that he didn’t return the “I love you too” slamming the door closed. That was his biggest regret so far in his life. But this is what Harry did; when he was upset he left. To clear out his head and get his thoughts in order, it’s just who he was. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice someone coming up to the small booth until they had made an audible clearing of the throat. Startled, he looked up into a set of beautiful dark blue eyes framed by flaming red hair. 

“Hey hun, you alright?” Her voice was like honey and her looks were just as smooth. She was beautiful, her hair came down in soft tendrils upon her shoulder and she was wearing a tight dress the same dark blue as her eyes.

“Uh not really.” He admitted looking back down to his drink; it was almost gone so a refill was soon on the horizon.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” She asked cocking her head to the side, pure innocence coming through those deep sea blue eyes. “Yeah, sure that’s fine.” He slightly mumbled.

“Thanks love; my feet are killing me in these shoes. So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He lied.

“Yeah sure it’s nothing.”

“Do you know who I am?” He asked looking back up at her, vision kind of doubling.

“Duh, who doesn’t? You’re Harry Styles of One Direction. But right now I see a man who’s upset and alone at a bar. So what’s wrong? If you don’t mind me asking.” She spoke as if his fame didn’t matter to which it seemed it didn’t. She saw him as just a person who was upset and that was incredibly refreshing. Most people would have started screaming and flailing and berated him with question after inane question but this stranger spoke to him as if they were just friends. No pretenses or accusations, just a question of wellbeing.

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Nikki.”

Nikki. Cute name for a very attractive girl. “Well it’s nice to meet you Nikki. I’m Harry, but you already knew that.”

He shook his head at how stupid he sounded repeating information that she already knew. “Ha yes I did. So let me buy you a drink, cause you’re low anyway and you tell me what’s wrong capiche?” And she didn’t hesitate to flag down a young server walking by. “Excuse me love, could you get this lovely gentleman a refill and I’ll take one as well. And keep them coming? Thanks.” The server nodded at both then stalked away to make their drinks.

“You don’t have to buy me anything, not to sound like a pompous ass but I’ve got enough money.” He stated looking at her; she smiled slightly placing a hand on his on the table. “It’s my treat love and you look like you could use something kind in your life right now. So what’s wrong? I’m all ears.”

Harry didn’t know what it was but he trusted this girl and he’d only just met her. But he trusted her. Maybe it was the disregard of his celebrity status, maybe it was the way she spoke to him like a normal human being, or maybe it was just the fact that he was on his way to being drunk and after a few hours of sitting alone and looking miserable somebody actually noticed and took it upon themselves to speak to him.

“Okay then…well here it goes.” And Harry began to recant everything that had happened within the past few hours to Nikki who never interrupted and let Harry spew out all his frustrations and problems upon her with a nod of understanding and small smile on her face.

~*~

Louis awoke in the same position he had fallen asleep in with the pillow of Harry’s curled under his arms. His head was pounding and the assaulting light that streamed through the windows was the bane of his existence at this moment. Begrudgingly he pried himself out of bed to make a much needed cup of tea and something easy to eat to help cure his hangover. He turned on the television in hopes of distracting himself of yesterday’s fight and busied himself within the kitchen, letting the tele make background noise. Until a name perked his interest.

“Harry Styles was spotted last night leaving local nightclub Koi with a very attractive unknown red head”

Louis skidded into the living room in time to see his boyfriend on the screen, and his arm wrapped around the waist of a very pretty woman with deep blue eyes and a dress to match it. Her hair was such a contrast to the dark hue of the dress that it seemed like her hair was made of fire cascading down her body. The sight of it made him even sicker than the hangover.

“The two were spotted chatting in the back parts of the club for most of the night and left together in Harry’s Audi; he recently bought the car upon returning to London. They were reported to have shown up later on at what could only be her residence as we all know where the shared flat of him and band mate Louis Tomlinson is. So is Harry Styles using his trademark charm to woo yet another female? We can only guess.”

And the program changed to another celebrity gossip story of some Hollywood starlet checking herself into rehab. Louis’ mind went blank at what he just heard. Harry. His Harry. Leaving a club with some random girl and going back to her place. His Harry. And the contents of his stomach couldn’t be held back any longer as he ran towards the bathroom only making it to the sink. He choked and spluttered as bile and vodka burned his esophagus splashing into the porcelain. Rinsing his mouth and the sink out he spared a glance into the mirror and mentally commented that he looked like death warmed over. Then the thoughts of that girl, that devastatingly beautiful girl touching him. Touching his Harry. Her being able to get him to moan like Louis did, to kiss him, to touch him, to caress his smooth chest and chiseled abs and Louis began dry heaving but nothing came out. 

An hour later his head was pounding even more than it was before. He brushed his teeth in a futile effort of trying to feel somewhat better and crawled back into his bed hugging the familiar pillow that smelled of his Harry. The Harry that some stranger was getting to hold and kiss and touch. The Harry he loved but was gone. He cried himself back to sleep for the second time in two days.

~*~

One day later.

“Thank you Nikki, you have no idea how much better I feel.” Harry admitted lying next to her on the bed.

She placed a small kiss on his cheek patting his hand. “It’s alright love, anything I can do to help.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to do with a stranger than someone I’ve known for years you know?” He asked her looking towards her as she propped herself up on one elbow.

“Well I’d hope we weren’t just strangers now.” She spoke playfully.

“No, we’re definitely friends now but you know what I mean.” Turning towards her.

“Yeah I do. Now get some sleep cause I know we’re both knackered. Good night Harry.”

“Night.” And they both fell asleep.

~*~

The next day.

Louis awoke to banging on his door and loud shouts of “OPEN IT YOU GIT!”

That accent was unmistakable, the Irish brogue forcing through the wood. Louis opened the door to a grinning Niall and surprisingly a grinning Josh Devine as well. “Hey mate!” Josh spoke and threw his arms around Louis’ neck.

“Hey Josh, what are you doing here?” He asked. Josh usually didn’t come around. Not that it was a bad thing but he tended to spend most of his time with Niall than any of the other boys.

“Nice to see you too, dick. Niall and I decided to come over and cheer you up since you’ve been a bit down. Any news from Harry?” Walking through with Niall close behind.

“No, the only thing I’ve seen is that he left that club with that girl.” Having to say it out loud made him queasy again.

“Lou, don’t think like that. You know he wouldn’t do something stupid.” Niall looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes plopping down on the couch swinging his legs over Josh. Josh began fiddling with a loose thread of Niall’s jeans.

“I don’t know anything anymore Niall.” The statement pulsing with a defeated depressed tone.

Josh and Niall shared a look that only those two could understand. Louis was too lost in his own mind replaying the fight and then seeing Harry on the television with his arm around some strange woman. His thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door.

Opening it there was Liam and Zayn both smiling brightly at him and their cheeks were flushed. “Hey love” Zayn sauntered in giving a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek and Liam hugged him tight.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked looking at the rest of his band make their way into the apartment. “We came to hang out with you? And Niall invited us.” Liam looked over as he hugged both Josh and Niall on the couch.

“Yeah, we know you’re upset so we came over to watch movies and eat junk food.” Zayn spoke unloading bags of crisps and sweets and a case of beer.

“Sweet!” Niall hollered leaning forward to crack open two beers, handing one to Josh.

“Oh that’s nice of you.” Louis acknowledged taking the beer Zayn handed him.

“He’ll be back Lou, don’t over think anything.” It was Liam this time placating words of encouragement. He and Zayn were cuddled up on one end of the large sofa while Niall and Josh hadn’t moved from their shared place on the other. Louis took the chair off to the side as Zayn began idly switching through the channels stumbling across the beginning of some movie. The boys all sat watching the movie cracking jokes at the terrible acting and predictable plot; even making Louis laugh a few times. It felt good to laugh genuinely.

But of course the good times don’t always last. Louis was starting to feel a bit normal after three beers and stuffing himself on the unhealthy food on the table. The beers were gone, everyone had a nice buzz, and even Liam had swigged back a couple. The food bags were empty and Josh cleared off the coffee table until it looked back to normal, flopping back down to switch positions with Niall. It was around six in the evening and the boys were watching television when a small snippet of a celebrity news show caught their eye going through the channels. That familiar name brought Louis back to the harsh reality of life.

“Harry Styles was seen leaving the home of the woman he had left Koi with two nights ago this morning. We got pictures of the two in a tight embrace next to his car. She was wearing what could only be considered bed clothes as he was fully dressed getting into his vehicle; a rather large smile on his face.”

Everyone became silent and glanced back and forth between Louis’ stunned expression and the pictures that were now gracing the screen. There was Harry hugging that same red-head in a hug that looked almost strangling. He had a smile on his face with his arms firmly wrapped around her slender waist; her arms linked around his neck. The last picture is what killed Louis. She was kissing his cheek through the car window. And his dimples were showing magnificently. Harry’s dimples, the dimples that were exclusively Louis’. 

Louis had gone on auto pilot and sat in front of the screen with the tears of shock and bewilderment and pain flowing of their own accord down his face. He whispered to himself “no please no” and everyone around him heard it. The four boys on the couches didn’t know what to do so they waited with baited breath to what would come next.

“The two were seen leaving local nightclub Koi two nights ago and it seems that the pair has hit it off. It’s apparent that Mr. Styles stayed at the unknown woman’s home for the past two days since his car never left. So does this mean Harry may have found someone a bit more special than a one night stand? We can only assume this weekend long rendezvous with the red-headed stranger may mean something more to the charmer of One Direction. There was no comment from the woman who he was staying with.”

Zayn muted the television before anything more could be said about his fellow band mate but the pictures were still there. Harry hugging this woman and smiling and that god damn kiss through the window. That’s when Louis broke.

“NO! PLEASE BABY NO! I CAN’T DO THIS! NO” He screamed slamming his fist into the hardwood floor making everyone jump. Liam was the first out of his seat to throw his strong arms around Louis, shushing him and rocking him gently back and forth. Zayn, Niall and Josh sat up to watch the pair on the floor, Liam carding through Louis’ caramel locks. “It’s alright Lou, it’ll all be okay.”

“NO LIAM IT WON’T! He’s…he’s gone! Baby please come back! COME BACK! I’M SORRY! Don’t do this to me. Hazza DON’T DO THIS TO ME!” Louis cried into Liam’s broad chest. No one had heard the door.

“Do what?”

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the entrance of the large living area to see Harry wearing the same clothes as in the pictures holding the suitcase he had left with. Louis still wailed in Liam’s arms not hearing.

Liam looked at him with sadness and confusion, Niall and Josh looked in shock, and Zayn showed no emotion. He never did.

“Do what Lou?” He asked a bit louder. Louis sucked back his sobs to slowly turn his head and see Harry standing there dropping his case. “Harry…”he whispered, not believing that he was back.

“Um boys, I think we should go.” Niall motioned towards Josh who nodded quickly and all four hastily made it out the door before each one kissed the top of Louis’ head. Liam was at the back of the procession giving a light squeeze to Harry’s shoulder.

Louis sat looking at Harry and Harry stood looking at Louis. Both waiting for the other to begin. Harry decided he would, Louis was never good at starting these type of situations.

“Lou, listen I’m sorry I left. I really am. You know how I am when I get upset and I’m sorry that I made you feel so bad, I never want to do that.” He began but Louis cut him off. But only in a pained stuttering mess.

“But you and-and her-and you stayed there-and…”he trailed off.

“Who? Nikki? Yeah I was at her place.” He spoke as if it was nothing. And that’s what broke Louis heart yet again.

“So you admit it.” Louis said. Floored by the confession and even more so because he did it with an air of not caring.

“Well yeah. That’s where I was. Why?”

“It’s all over the news Harry! You leaving some club with some stranger then you’re there all weekend long and the pictures…the pictures Harry. I know you were mad at me but I didn’t think you would-would…”And the tears came back putting his face in his hands.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA!” Harry bellowed running towards his broken sobbing boyfriend. “Boobear what do you think I did?”

“You and her…you guys together…I’m sorry Harry. I’m sorry.” He cried and pulled away as Harry tried to remove his hands from his face. Harry was stronger and pulled them away and it broke his heart to see his boyfriends’ blood shot eyes and puffy cheeks. The tear tracks stained his beautiful skin.

Harry took Louis face in his hands, those massive soft hands and leaned in to press a chaste feather light kiss upon Louis’s lips. Pulling away the look of torment and astonishment in Lou’s eyes was evident. “Nothing happened.” Harry whispered giving a small smile with one dimple making an appearance.

“What?” Louis looked at him with wide eyes. Not believing a thing. Those pictures. The dimples in the car. That kiss she gave him.

“Louis I didn’t sleep with her. I didn’t even try. I know I was mad but I’d never do something so drastic and never do something that would hurt you like it is now. Trust me. You know I wouldn’t do that.”

Louis shook his head. He wanted to believe him but the evidence was damning.

“Louis. William. Tomlinson. My boyfriend. Who I love with all my heart. Who I’m madly in love with. I did not sleep with her. It would have been kind of hard to sleep with her anyway even if I tried.” He spoke with a level voice, letting his emotions flow through his words past his parted pink lips and kissing Louis’ forehead.

“How would it have been hard to” swallowing the lump in his throat “to sleep with her?”

“I know I’m a charmer and all but you can’t charm your way into a lesbian’s pants. No matter how hard you try.” He smiled fully this time, his twin set of dimples flashing for Louis.

“What?!”

“Yep, she’s a lezzie. Even has a girlfriend I got to meet. Real sweet girls. Listen, she came up to me at the club, I was looking miserable and we just got to talking. I told her everything that was going on and it was so lovely to sit there and voice my problems to an outside source you know? I would have gone to one of the boys but Liam would’ve been all papa bear, Zayn would’ve tried to be all philosophical on me and Niall would just tell me to go home and fuck you into the mattress.” Rubbing the pad of his thumb against Louis’ high cheekbone.

“Well when we were leaving she was a bit too drunk to drive so I offered her a ride home and she invited me to stay to finish the conversation we had. Louis we talked for two days straight and it felt so good to get everything off my chest. All the rumors and what management makes you do and everything. She understood and listened to me. And she also told me to do what I need to do and that is to simply love you. Even if what we’re going through is absolute shit she said I needed to be here for you because you’re hurting just as much as I am. I know what it looked like especially the pictures those paps took; I knew something like this would happen as soon as I saw those flashes. But baby, Boobear, nothing happened okay? I love you and only you. She’s just a friend who listened to an idiot who should have been there for his boyfriend.” And he kissed Louis. This time it wasn’t chaste though. He parted Lou’s swollen lips with his tongue and the two began a dance of battle within their mouths. 

Harry picked up Louis with no effort and walked him back to their bedroom gently placing him on the bed. “Hazza I’m sorry…” he tried to speak out as Harry began undoing his clothes.

“Shhh it’s okay. Everything’s okay. And now I’m going to do what I should have been doing.” 

Louis was shut up when Harry crashed their lips together in a languid slow kiss that would make anyone jealous. They stripped each other of their clothes letting their heated skin slide across each other. Louis was painfully hard as was Harry and his leaking cock was prodding against Louis’s tight entrance. 

Harry leaned over to get the small bottle of lube coating himself and his fingers. He pressed one finger to the rim of muscle still kissing and biting Lou’s bottom lip. He went in slowly and the hiss of pleasure that came from Louis made Harry go deeper. It was one finger, and then two then three and he scissored and slowly massaged the older boys’ prostate. 

A soft “Harry” escaped his lips and he knew his boyfriend was ready. Lining himself up he pressed slowly into the tight heat. Finally all the way in, Harry’s balls resting against Louis’ bum they locked eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed him hard over and over while Louis brought his hands to tangle in those curls that he desperately needed in his life. And Harry began to slowly thrust inside the love of his life relishing in the way Louis would moan his name and drag his fingers down his back leaving red welts in their path.

Through heavy panting and moans Louis gasped for air speaking “Harry…I’m sorry…I love you, love you so much. Oh God.”

“I know it’s okay. I love you too baby, I love you so much.”

This wasn’t just fucking. This wasn’t just sex. This wasn’t about getting off.

This was making love in its truest form. It was primal and animalistic and everything both boys needed. They slowly moved and writhed against each other moaning each other’s names and letting their hands speak when words could not. Louis clenched tightly around Harry letting him know he was close and Harry took that as a cue to speed up just enough to stab his large cock into Lou’s prostate making him scream and release thick ropes of cum between their sweaty chests with a gasped “I love you.”

Harry didn’t last much longer after that cutting off Louis’ last admittance by pushing his tongue into the wet mouth of his boyfriend. “Louis…” he said against his mouth and pushed so far into Louis they became one person and he came deep within him; his cock pumping and pulsing hot cum. 

They both lay there panting still high and Harry began pressing kisses up and down the column of Louis’ throat while Louis massaged the scalp of Harry. Harry was still lying on top of Louis’ sweaty chest, their hearts beating fast yet in synch with each other, when they both fell asleep. 

“I love you” was the last either said before drifting off to a much needed slumber.

~*~

One year later. 

“Welcome back to Chatty Man, I’m your host Alan Carr and here are my lovely guests One Direction!”

The crowd screamed and applauded and the volume of the screaming girls was deafening to the five boys sitting on the purple sofa.

“So boys congratulations on your third album, it’s a big hit already number one on the Billboard charts. You’re new single has gone number one in over thirty countries. You boys must be living the dream still. What you guys have accomplished in your short career is amazing!” Alan cheered with wide smile. The crowd screamed and applauded again. “Oh and it seems like we’ve got another member of 1D with us in the audience. Hello Josh!”

“Hey Alan it’s great to be here! Love the show man.” Josh smiled at him before turning his eyes towards Niall. Niall beamed back at him. “Well it’s great to see other people than these five here. So welcome love.”

Turning back to the five boys on the sofa “Speaking of love. Liam I know you and Danielle split about a year ago. How are you doing? In all honesty.”

“Well I’m doing great actually. Of course it was hard to leave because we’d been together so long but we’re still great friends. She came on our last tour for a couple shows to support us. Dani was so embarrassed though when we brought her on stage. The crowd went wild.”

“Yeah I’ve never seen anyone go so red. But the fans really do love her.” Zayn spoke up.

“But yeah, I had Zayn through the whole thing so he really helped me move on. Couldn’t ask for someone better.” Liam and Zayn shared a look that Louis and Harry did. Lou and Harry caught on before anyone else did and looked at the brunet pair next to them. 

“So boys, any love interests? Any girlfriends or significant other?” Alan asked.

The time for honesty was now. Fuck what management said. It was time to come out of hiding.

Louis and Harry brought their hands together, fitting their fingers perfectly. Cause that’s just how their hands fit together. Perfectly.

“Well we’ve got someone.” Harry chimed in.

“Yeah someone very special.” Louis added quickly.

“Oooh who are these lucky people?” Alan asked crossing his legs towards the five sitting.

Then Louis and Harry both leaned in and pressed their lips together. Harry’s free hand rested gently on Lou’s knee and Louis’ free hand cupped the soft cheek of Harry. The kiss began getting a bit hotter when Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. And needless to say the crowd went batshit crazy.

“Oh my GOD!” Alan screamed clapping his hands together excitedly and the boys broke apart from their kiss showing off their clasped hands to the cameras.

“We have each other. Always have. Always will.” Louis spoke to Alan but looking directly at Harry. Soaking in the heavenly features of his perfect loving boyfriend. Damn it felt good to be honest.

With some much needed shushing the crowd died down but before Alan could continue Liam spoke up. “Well if they can do it, so can we.” And he placed a heavy kiss onto the tan skinned boy next to him. Kissing him so hard he pushed Zayn into the couch. The crowd went crazy again. The other three looked at the pair who now had their hands linked together.

“How long has this been going on Zayn? We all knew Harry and Lou have been together since the beginning but this is new!” Alan was grinning ear to ear.

“Um about ten months. After the break up with Dani it just sort of happened. One day I’m consoling him, the next we’re kissing. And we haven’t stopped since.”

“Yeah, I love him. A lot.” Liam admiring his boyfriend with hair black as coal.

“Well alright then. What about you Niall?”

Niall looked out to the crowd looking for an answer. “Baby, you want to?”

Everyone looked out to whoever he was speaking and to everyone’s surprise it was Josh Devine shrugging his shoulders saying “Sure.”

Then Niall got up towards the crowd as Josh began walking towards Niall. They met in the middle of the floor and slammed their mouths together. Josh’s arms going around the Irishman’s neck and Niall’s strong hands gripping the drummer’s waist.

The rest of One Direction’s mouths dropped open. Nobody saw that coming. Everyone knew about Lou and Harry. Most had the idea of Zayn and Liam. But Niall and Josh? That was a curveball.

The crowd erupted again as Josh and Niall began heatedly making out. “Alright boys alright, this is a talk show not a porn!” Alan yelled playfully.

Niall kissed Josh one more time before coming back to sit next to his flabbergasted friends. “What?”

“When…I…how?” They all stuttered.

“Well Josh and I have been together for what? A year now babe?” He asked winking in the drummer’s direction.

“Yeah that’s about right.” He agreed.

“Shit. You are the gayest boy band ever.” Alan said shaking his head with a large smile. “Alright folks we’ll be back with more of One Direction and I have to think of new shit to ask cause this is incredible.”

And the cameras turned away from the band on the stage.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Louis.

“When the fuck did that happen?” Harry.

“Good on ya mate!” Zayn.

“We didn’t want to tell anyone til we knew it was serious. And since everyone else just came out I figured we might as well too.” Niall said with a shrug to the shoulders.

“Wow, we really are the gayest boy band ever.” Liam spoke this time looking down with wide eyes.

“Eh fuck it.” This time it was Louis who piped up and began to pepper Harry with small kisses. Zayn started whispering sweet nothings into Liam’s ear making him turn a deep shade of scarlet and Niall was dragging Josh behind stage for a hot make out session before they went back on air.

They’d be read the riot act by management by this stunt because there was NO way to cover up their tracks. But none of the boys cared. It was time to be honest. It was time to be free. It was time to be them.


End file.
